


Флориография

by Tyusha



Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Language of Flowers, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Usopp-centric (One Piece)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Усопп учится понимать Робин без слов.
Relationships: Nico Robin & Usopp, Nico Robin/Usopp
Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Флориография

Женщина напротив пугает. А еще больше пугает осознание: все остальные не считают ее опасной. Все, кроме него и Зоро поверили и приняли врага. Усопп наклоняется ближе к ее лицу, щурит глаза, чтобы нельзя было прочесть слишком очевидный страх в его взгляде. Про Нико Робин ходило много слухов, Усопп знает не все, конечно же, но достаточно, чтобы не доверять ей. (Усопп не доверяет вообще никому, кроме команды, но это тут ни при чем, ведь сейчас говорит не его паранойя, а здравый смысл). Нико Робин повторяет его жест, опирается щекой на ладонь и улыбается. Усопп может поклясться, что даже у капитана Куро не было настолько кровожадной улыбки. И настолько лживой. Нико Робин протягивает к нему другую руку, и Усопп заставляет себя не отводить взгляд. Как будто он может что-то прочесть по ее глазам, найти лазейку, чтобы доказать Луффи, остальным и, главное, самому себе, что прав. Он не дергается от легкого прохладного прикосновения к виску, только потому что ждет его. И еще немного потому что сжимает стол со всей силы, так что пальцы болят. Нико Робин перебирает его волосы, заправляет прядь за ухо и отодвигается, откидываясь на спинку складного стула. Усопп выдыхает и поднимает руку, дотрагивается до того места, где касались тонкие, аккуратные пальцы. Натыкается на что-то мягкое, что Нико Робин вплела в его волосы.   
Цветок. Синий, слегка помятый, но все равно красивый. Усопп заглядывается на него на несколько секунд, а когда поднимает голову, Робин уже не за столом, она своими дополнительными руками щекочет Луффи и Чоппера, а сама прислонилась к борту Мерри и смотрит. Не на смеющихся ребят, а на него и Зоро - совсем незаметно, следит краем глаза, но нельзя не почувствовать взгляд. Усопп рассматривает цветок с разных сторон, вполуха слушая Зоро.   
Синий гладиолус. Цвет доверия, верности, печали. Немой крик: «Я говорю правду». «Ничего не бойся».   
«Поверь мне».   
Усопп оставляет цветок на столе. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы поверить врагу, пусть и разговаривающему таким необычным образом. Усопп фыркает и смеется над удачной шуткой Луффи. 

Усопп любит цветы. Всегда любил. Когда-то давно у него, у его матери, был целый сад цветов. Он знал все названия и выучил значения, просто чтобы мама еще раз улыбнулась. Он никогда бы не подумал, что эти знания помогут ему в будущем. Помогут понять самую таинственную женщину, какую он когда-либо встречал.   
Робин выращивает цветы рядом с мандаринами Нами. Их немного, они разные. Робин дарит ему цветок гипсофила, призывая быть осторожным, но взгляд остается жестоким. Робин дает ему крокус за веселую шутку и оставляет мак на столе как знак того, что ей понравился ужин, который он помогал готовить. Но все так же слова ее грубые и страшные.   
Усопп перестает обращать внимание на слова, когда понимает - не это главное.   
Усопп всматривается во взгляд, в улыбку, в жесты, но все еще не может увидеть настоящее. Поэтому он изучает цветы. Собирает их, раскладывает между страниц книги и учится понимать Робин по ним. Ему интересно, почему Робин открывается ему таким странным способом. Только он понимает язык цветов - Санджи может лишь объясниться в любви, не больше. Усопп спрашивал, проверял и не понимал, как Робин догадалась. Робин оставляет на его рабочей платформе лист папоротника, и Усопп думает, что она не права. Ведь самая большая загадка его жизни как раз Робин, а он слишком прямой и понятный. Усопп смотрит в ее глаза и видит смешинку - так глубоко, что он заметил ее, наверное, только потому что утонул во взгляде. Усопп улыбается в ответ, открыто, как привык, и вкладывает лист в почти заполненную книгу. 

Усопп не научился понимать Робин. Слишком мало времени они знают друг друга, слишком загадочная женщина перед ним. Единственное, чему Усопп успел научиться - различать ложь. Когда взгляд врал, Робин говорила правду цветами. И теперь Усопп понимает, когда цветы врут, нужно искать правду во взгляде.   
Черная роза падает перед ним. Кричит, оставьте меня. Дайте мне умереть. Я вас ненавижу. Усопп поднимает голову, смотрит на Робин сквозь маску - не видно ничего от крови. Усопп поднимается на корточки, силится встать. Он не понимает Робин, но он знает ее. Они знают ее, и этого достаточно. Усопп наступает на бутон, говорит и видит удивление во взгляде. Удивление и страх. Усопп не видит в нем надежды и ругает собственную слабость за то, что не может дать ее Робин. 

Робин зовет его к себе. Они на новом корабле, на новом курсе. (В совсем новой жизни для них двоих). Робин дарит ему камелию. Вплетает в волосы, как в первый раз. Пальцы приятно холодят висок, и Усопп видит в ее взгляде теплоту. На этот раз ему не нужно даже всматриваться, чтобы заметить, Робин больше ничего не хочет прятать. Усопп отходит на шаг. И потом еще на два. Достает из сумки цветок ириса - помятый, ведь он никогда не был особо аккуратным. Усопп не выращивает свои цветы, поэтому этот купил перед тем как вернуться на корабль. Он дает его Робин и мнется мгновение, прежде чем выйти за дверь. Когда-нибудь, думает Усопп, он подарит ей орхидею. Когда-нибудь, когда станет достаточно сильным и храбрым. А пока, прямо сейчас, достаточно символа уважения и привязанности. Но почему-то Усоппу кажется, что цветок истинной любви Робин успеет подарить раньше него.


End file.
